Star's Interdimensional Guide
by SwizzlyBubbles
Summary: Join Star and her friends as they explore the world through the eyes of the Internet from various worlds beyond, as they give a more in-depth view into their own lives than what you normally see! Suffice to say: there's not really that much of a difference. Enjoy the ride nonetheless! (Slight warning for references of more adult subject matters within the fandom.)
1. Internet Fame

**Star's Interdimensional Guide**

 **Log #1: Star's Guide to Internet Fame!**

 _Initiating recording sequence_.

(Garbled glitch text shows onscreen.)

 _Commencing log transmission sequence alpha_.

(Cut to "Star's Interdimension Guide To" part of logo, then back to glitching out.)

 _Location: Interior, Butterfly Castle._

(Same sequence, but now reads "Internet Fame!", and cuts to Star in the center of her Earth room, which was transported to Mewni.)

 _Log Date: 70718.5_

(Star stops fanagling with the machine, and steps back in suprise and giddy excitement.)

Star Butterfly: OHOHOH! It works! **MARCO**! (Runs offscreen.) GET the _CAMERA_!

(Pushes Marco onscreen.)

Marco: You meaaaan, like the one you're using right (points to camera) now?

S: Ohoho...silly Marco. This is no ordinary "cam-era". _This_ is a Mewnian Occipital Transcript Modulator, given to the most highest of Butterfly's, for the set purpose of catalouging our wondrous history throughout the _age_ -

M: So: a camera-

S: Yes, Marco. A camera.

M: Well, what exactly is it doing here, and is it malintent on torturing us in horrifically gruesome ways?

S: Oh, nononononono...yet.

M: Uh, what does that me-

S: For _now_ , it acts as recordings back to Earth for my new little vlogging series for your webs of Intertainment!

M: Star, I'd rather know about the torture thi-

S: (Pulls Marco and does a longing celebratory panning gesture) _**Star's INTERDIMENSIONAL Guide to the Universe and All Things Weird and**_ (does magic hand gesture, whispering the following) _**Maaaaagical**_. Or Star's Guide, for short. Was going to _celebrate_ with it finally up and working but...you know, you just _had_ to ruin the fun, and not grab the other **camera**. _**Marco**_.

M: ...Ooookay then, so what's new for your little "vlog" serie-

S: Upupup: **Star's** _**INDIMENSIONAL**_ **Guide t-**

M: To the magical somethings and magic-whatevers, I got it. What's this week's then?

S: Well, for our big celebratory opening: we're going to be gushing over our lovely fans on our forums, that's (points to camera) _you_ oh-so-lucky people at home!

(Zips offscreen.)

M: (Marco follows suit.)

Wait, we have forums?

(Fuzz, and sideview of Star's personal laptop area in her room.)

S: Well, Marco, how _else_ do you expect the people at home to love and relate to our (jazz hands) cooky shenanigans? My mom and dad placed cameras _all_ over Echo Creek and Mewni in order to keep tabs on me. Unfortunately, they didn't account for both me disabling them...and their _own_ incompetence to check.

M: ... _Star_ , just how **long** exactly have you been filming us? ...Actually, scratch that: _**where**_ have you been able to film us?

S: Oooh, normal places. At school, our adventures at home...outside...

(Eyes go dialated and low whsipers the following.)

 _While you sleep_.

M: Hang on, wha-

S: Sceeenary change!

(Fuzz, and cut to front view of Star and Marco, with camera just being diagonal to laptop.)

My little submarine forum has actually reached around 10,000 little poppy seeds! Isn't that _amazing_? People also _really_ seemed to take liking to you on there too, Marco.

M: Think it's a _subreddit_ , Star...and they're not poppy seeds, the-(Marco goes near pale)

 _ **STAAAAAAAR!?**_ WHAT _is_ my kiss with Jackie doing on there?

(Star looks on the screen, and blushes slightly.)

S: Oh. Well, that's why we have mods, huh?

M: See that? That Maka guy? When we head back to Earth, first guy I'm going after. Ugh...

(Pulls hoodie over face in embarrasment.)

S: Hehe...yeah. Yeah, Earth. ...Let's, uh, move on shall we? Oooh! Animation!

M: Really? (Pulls hoodie back.)

Of what? Me and Jackie at the rest of the concert?

S: Think it's of that intro I made for it a few years back or something only...more cruuude.

(Clicks spacebar.)

Boop.

(Plays Rick and Morty vs. the Forces of Evil, as their heads slightly lean to the left in confusion.)

...Who's the old guy?

(Fuzz.)

I'm seeing a _lot_ of pairings here, and a buncha random pictures of ships, and I don't know why.

M: Heh, look. (Points to laptop screen) There's one of you and Ludo.

S: I..but I-REPORT. (Clicks.)

No. Just...just no.

(Star gets a sly smile on her face.)

Oh looky here.

M: What?

S: There's one with you and Hekapoooo, lookie. Kissem.

M: Eugh...gross. I barely even _know her_. Stooop.

S: Aw, come on Marco. Lookie, there's also Jackie, and Janna, Skullnick...Ocelot...Ponyhead...okay weird, but...wow, you got quite the little collection going on here.

M: And yet: out of them all, you seem to be almost **nowhere** to be found on there.

S: Well, because Marco...it's obvious that it's because I have the most class and love out of everyone. I'm clearly the best. Guess they just had a higher purpose for me, and love me more...or hate me. Whichever one of the down, I am (makes sideways-hand gesture and looks at camera) to-ho-tally cool with.

(Looks back at laptop and keeps scrolling.)

M: Mhm. Sure.

S: (Glares over at Marco wit a slight cocky, yet slightly pissy grin.)

...Semantics.

(Fuzz, and cut to later in the day.)

M: Huh...I keep seeing this whole _Between Friends_ referenced and popping up, yet it's nowhere on here to be seen...

S: Oh there's a link!

M: Well, whatever it is, it's gotta have something interesting in it if they keep bringing it up in these posts with us.

S: Well, I'll let my own personal Star Cute-O-Meter be the judge of that.

(Fuzz.)

(Cuts back later at dusk and Star and Marco are alternating throwing up in seperate bags, as they lurch their heads offscreen, so as not to have the people see it picked up on camera.)

M: _**HOW, I**_ -How did they even get the **PROPORTIONS right!?**

S: _**I DUNNO I DUNNO I DUNNO!**_ (Bangs head on table.)

M: ...Happy _**NOW**_ with the pairs Star? You just had to say you weren't alone-

S: _**AHHAHAHAAAAAA!**_

(Raises wand to face.)

MEMO-RASER MA-

(An giant erasers shoots out from the wand, bounces all around the room, and a blast of magic fills up the whole screen.)

(Fuzz, and cut back to later at midnight.)

S: Harem...harem...harem...Maka...harem...Jackie theory...harem...harem...psychosis I'd probably see from someone in Earth therapy...harem...harem.

M: (Exhausted.)

How much more can they keep posting into the _night_ , Star?

S: Until they run outta may-mays, Marco. 'Til they run outta may-mays.

(Marco falls over from chair.)

...Fanart's pretty nice, though.

(Fuzz, and cut back to original room view from the beginning.)

WELP! That about wraps it up for this week. I'd say as far as celebrations go, that was pretty cool! What did you think, Marco?

(Star shuffles to the side, and camera focuses in the background on Marco, who's angrile forlorn and walking to the right and offscreen.)

M: Sick...you're all sick...feel like I need to take a shower.

S: ...Yeeeeeah. Well, hopefully we'll see you next time when we head back over there, and see your reactions to any more upcoming stuff and things and more stuff!

M: **NEVER AGAIN**.

S: Until then, this is Star Butterfly signing off into the unknown abyss of the video spider web.

Toodles!

(Zaps the camera.)

(Cuts to Disney XD end logo and music play.)

 _Transmission terminated_.

(Fades to black.)


	2. Cooking

**Star's Interdimensional Guide**

 **Log #2: Star's Guide to Cooking!**

 _Initiating recording sequence_.

 _Location: Interior, Butterfly Castle's Culinary Preparation Station._

 _Log Date: 70931.8_

(Cut to Star with various cooking supplies and a Mewnian chef's hat...so, a regular chef's hat.)

Star: Welcome back everyone to Star's Interdimensional Guidebook to the Galaxy and Weird...Stuff...and Things!

(Extravagently poses and smiles.)

Probably should've wrote down that title... _ **ANY**_ who, today we're going to begin a time-honored tradition known throughout Mewni...making luncheeeeees!

(Fanfare.)

(Cut to studio audience behind camera, which is one single laser puppy, Barco Diaz, and back to Star.)

Now people at home, you might be asking yourself (makes goofy face) "Well, I make lunches everyday and they're not so time-honored". **WELL** , that's because you've never given it...Mew-nay spiiiice (jazz hands)! Magic's are game and making dishes is our name...(whispers to self) think that's how the saying goes, right? And to help me: my wovely wittwe assistant: _**Marco Diaz**_!

(Fanfare.)

(Cut to Marco coming out of a door wearing a purple dinosaur/monster outfit, silently seething and exasperated.)

Marco: I look. Ridiculous.

S: Oh, you look fine! Besides, haven't you ever heard of setting a mood before?

M: I guess...?

(Cut back to central camera shot as Marco enters into frame.)

Don't really see why the costume is needed, though.

S: Oh, you'll find out shortly. So, as is tradition, we begin preparation of our main course, the Dragofluos Surprise with, what else? Our very own Dragofluos Dragon!

(Marco awkwardly waves.)

GASP! But what's this? It appears to be on the loose and attacking the citizens!

M: ...Huh?

S: Don't worry Mewnians, I'll save you! (Gets ready to pounce.)

M: Nonono, Star, that wasn't the pla-

S: RAUGH!

(Slams Marco under the desk and a cartoonish scuffle of smoke and punches/magic happening underneath.)

(Scuffle ends and Star pops up a little worse for wear, whilst Marco's laying on the ground.)

(Out of breath) Yeah, little know fact about Dragofluos Dragons. Very territorial, _**very**_ feisty.

(Composes herself.)

 _ **BUT**_ , that's where the fighting and tactical manuevers come in! Tenderizing the meat whilst it's down is usually highly recommended of the preparation steps! Keeps it fresh! (Kicks an unconscious Marco.)

And now (reaches below to a compartment in the suit, hidden away from the rest of the audience), we...( _RIIIIIP!_ ) teeeear out the sack and mix it in with our premade batter! (Plops it in and picks up the bowl to mix it with wand). And always remember to stir thoroughly to get the meats and nutrients nice and-(as she stirs with the wand, she accidentally casts a mgic spell into the batter)...eh, probably nothing.

(Fuzz on camera and cut to shot of her at the oven.)

And oncw you're done, you open up and get ready to have yourself a good ol' round of Dragofluos Surprise! Bon appetite!

(Zooms in on Star's head region as she's about to slurp it, when suddenly the Surprise grows eyes and a mouth.)

Dragofluos Surprise: ...Ma...ma?

(Star immediately has a shocked look on her face as it says this, and the camera zips back out to the original view, as Star immediately drops it and runs offscreen. Marco eventually regains consciousness and walks over.)

M: Star...? Star, you okay? ...Can I get out of this suit now?

(Looks down.)

What the...?

(Picks it up.)

...Meh.

(Marco walks over to the garbage as the camera follows, but just as he's about to throw it out, the Suprise talks again.)

D: Daddy? Daddy!

(It immediately jumps out of the bowl and onto Marco's costume's neck.)

M: ( _Sigh_ ) **STAAAAAAR!**

(Fuzz and cut back to interior of Star's room with Star on her bed reading and Marco by the camera.)

Okay, so...after Star somehow created _life_ from that thing while she was cooking, we decided that the best thing to do was set it off free into the wild where it could roam free and live its life in the forest...and hopefully _not_ get eaten.

S: But you gotta admit (cut to Star), it could've went a whole lot worse than it did. At least it was processed monster meat this time! Like we'd still use unranged wild Dragons.

(Cut back to Marco.)

M: (Whispers silently to himself.) ...And here I wonder why they switched to an all-corn diet.

(Entire room shakes.)

...Did you feel that?

S: Yeah why?

(Shake. _SHAKE_. _**SHAKE**_.)

(Cut to a shot of them outlooking the window, then to a shot of the forest region, where 10s of sentient surprises have gathered an army of dragons, and have pulled out trumpets and have tiny little trinkets and makeup war, all whilst speaking incoherent gibberish to the dragons.)

S: I, um...may have made more attempts after you left, and disposed of them myself after they...all...failed. Hehe. (Cut to side view of them at window.)

M: Welp...no time like the present, I guess...dragon war?

S: Drrrragon war.

(Looks at camera and waves goodbye.)

See ya next week, everyone!

S&M: CHAAAAAARGE!

(They charge and immediately break the camera in the process and falls to the ground.)

 _Transmission interrupted._

(End logos and fade to black.)


End file.
